User blog:Isabella Cullen "Bella"/TWILIGHT SOME PARTS OF SCREENPLAY
lines Isabella Swan: narrating I'd never given much thought to how I would die... But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go. Charlie Swan: ...your hair's longer Isabella Swan: Hmm? I cut it since the last time I saw you. Charlie Swan: Oh. I guess it grew out again. Billy Black: See, I told you she'd love it. I'm down with the kids. Charlie Swan: Oh, yeah, dude. You're the bomb. Isabella Swan: I'm kind of the “suffer in silence” type. Eric Yorkie: Whoa whoa! Chillax! No feature! Jessica Stanley: Hey you're from Arizona right? Isabella Swan: Yeah. Jessica Stanley:Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be like, really tan? Isabella Swan: Yeah, maybe, that's why they kicked me out. Eric Yorkie: Hey, Mikey - you met my home girl, Bella Mike Newton: Oh, you-yo-your home girl? Eric Yorkie: Yeah. Mike Newton: Yeah? Mike Newton: My girl. Bella's cheek, and pulls Mike's chair out from under him Tyler Crowley: Sorry I had to ruin your game, Mike. Jessica Stanley: Oh, my God, it's like, the first grade all over again, you're the shiny new toy... Angela Weber: Smile! a photo Isabella Swan: Okay. Angela Weber: Sorry, I needed a candid for the feature Eric Yorkie: The Feature's dead Angela, don't bring it up again! Isabella Swan: It's okay, I just... Eric Yorkie: I-I got your back baby. Angela Weber: I guess we'll just run another editorial on...Teen Drinking... Isabella Swan: You know, you could always go for...eating disorders? Speedo padding on the swim team. Angela Weber: Actually, that's a good one... Jessica Stanley: Kirk right? Angela Weber: Kirk. Jessica Stanley: That's exactly what I thought. Angela Weber: We're talking "Olympic Sized". Jessica Stanley: There's no way, he's so skinny, it doesn't make sense. Angela Weber: Totally. Isabella Swan: Who are they? Angela Weber: The Cullens.Twilight Quotes Jessica Stanley: They're, um, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago. Angela Weber: They kinda keep to themselves. Jessica Stanley: Yeah 'cause they're all together, like TOGETHER together. Uh, the blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal. Angela Weber: Jess, they're not actually related. Jessica Stanley: Yeah, but they live together. It's weird...and, okay, the little dark-haired girl is Alice. She's reallyweird, and um...she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain. I mean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash match maker. Angela Weber: Maybe he'll adopt me. enters school cafeteria Isabella Swan: Who's he? Jessica Stanley: That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him. Like I care. Anyway, don't waste your time. Isabella Swan: I wasn't planning on it. Bella Eric Yorkie: So I was wondering...if you have a...a da... wet hat over Bella's head Mike Newton: 'Sup Arizona? How you likin' the rain, girl? Eric Yorkie: Yeah, Mike, you're real cute. You know that? pushes microscope towards Bella Edward Cullen: Ladies first. Isabella Swan: You were gone. Edward Cullen: Yeah, um, I was out of town for a couple of days, personal reasons. pushes microscope towards Edward Isabella Swan: Uh, prophase. Twilight QuotesEdward Cullen: Do you mind if I uh, look? shakes her head Edward Cullen: It's prophase. Isabella Swan: Like I said. Edward Cullen: So you enjoying the rain? laughs Edward Cullen: What? Isabella Swan: You're asking me about the weather? Edward Cullen: Yeah, I-I guess I am. Isabella Swan: Well, I don't really like the rain. Any cold, wet thing I don't really... laughs Isabella Swan: What? Edward Cullen: Nothing uh... laughs Edward Cullen: ...it's uh, anaphase. Isabella Swan: You mind if I check? Edward Cullen: Sure. Isabella Swan: Anaphase. Edward Cullen: smiles Like I said. Edward Cullen: If you hate cold and rain, why move to the wettest place in the continental U.S. Isabella Swan: It's complicated. Edward Cullen: I'm sure I can keep up. Edward Cullen: Why didn't you move with your mother and Phil? Isabella Swan: Well, Phil's a minor league baseball player, and uh, he travels a lot, and my mom s-stayed home with me, but I knew it made her unhappy, so I figured I'd stay with my dad for a while. Edward Cullen: And now you're unhappy. Isabella Swan: No. Edward Cullen: I'm sorry, I'm just...I'm just trying to figure you out, you're very difficult for me to read. Isabella Swan: Hey did you get contacts? Edward Cullen: No. Isabella Swan: Your eyes were, black the last time I saw you, and now they're like, golden brown... Edward Cullen: Yeah I know it's the uh, it's the flourescents, um. Ugh. suddenly walks away Edward stops Tyler's van's from hitting Bella Tyler Crowley: Bella I'm so sorry I panicked! Isabella Swan: Can I talk to you for a minute? walks away from Carlisle and Rosalie and walks over to Bella Edward Cullen: What? Isabella Swan: How, how did you get over to me so fast?Twilight Quotes Edward Cullen: I was standing right next to you Bella. Isabella Swan: No. You were next to your car, across the lot. Edward Cullen: No I wasn't. Isabella Swan: Yes you were. Edward Cullen: Bella you hit your head. I think you're confused. Isabella Swan: I know what I saw. Edward Cullen: And what exactly was that. Isabella Swan: You- you stopped the van. You pushed it away with you hand. Edward Cullen: Well, nobody's going to believe you so. Isabella Swan: I wasn't going to tell anybody. I just need to know the truth. Edward Cullen: Cant you just thank me and get over it. Isabella Swan: Thank you. Edward Cullen: You're not going to let this go are you? Isabella Swan: No. Edward Cullen: Well then I hope you enjoy disappointment. Isabella Swan: narrating That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen... Mike Newton: Look at you, huh? You're ALIVE! Edward Cullen: What's in Jacksonville Isabella Swan: How did you know about that? Edward Cullen: You didn't answer my question Isabella Swan: Well, you don't answer any of mine so...I mean you don't even say hi to me. Edward Cullen: Hi. Isabella Swan: Are you going tell me how you stopped the van? Edward Cullen: Yeah. I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common. You can google it Isabella Swan: Floridians. That what's in Jacksonvill... Edward Cullen: At least would you watch where you walk? Edward Cullen: Look, I'm sorry if I'm being rude all the time. I just think it's the best way. Jessica Stanley: Bella! Guess who just asked me to prom. I totally thought Mike was gonna ask you, actually. Um, it's not gonna be weird though, right? Isabella Swan: No, no. Zero weirdness. You guys are great together. Jessica Stanley: I know, right? Edward Cullen: Bella we...we shouldn't be friends. Isabella Swan: You really should have figured that out a little earlier. I mean why didn't you let the crush me and saved yourself all this regret. Edward Cullen: What you think I regret saving you? Isabella Swan: I can see that you do. I just...I don't know why. Edward Cullen: furious You don't know anything. Edward Cullen: Edible art? knocks over the apple and Edward kicks it up and catches it Edward Cullen: Bella. Isabella Swan: Thanks. You know your mood swings are kinda giving me whiplash. Edward Cullen: I only said it'd be bettTwilight Quoteser if we weren't friends, not that I didn't wanna be. Isabella Swan: What does that mean? Edward Cullen: It means if you were smart, you'd stay away from me. Isabella Swan: Okay well let's say for argument sake that I'm not smart, would you tell me the truth? Edward Cullen: No probably not. turns away slightly angry Edward Cullen: I'd rather hear your theories. Isabella Swan: I have considered radioactive spiders and kryptonite. Edward Cullen: That's all superhero stuff right? But what if I'm not the hero? What if I am the bad guy? Isabella Swan: You're not. I can see what you're trying to put off, but I can see that it's just to keep people away from you. It's a mask. Jessica Stanley: You guys should keep Bella company. Umm...her date bailed. Eric Yorkie: What date? Isabella Swan: So what are they really? Jacob Black: It's just a story, Bella. Edward Cullen: I should go back there and rip those guys' heads off. Isabella Swan: Um...No, you shouldn't. Edward Cullen: You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking. Isabella Swan: And you do? Edward Cullen: It's not hard to guess. Edward Cullen: Can you talk about something else? Distract me so i won't turn around. Isabella Swan: You should put your seat belt on. Edward Cullen: Laughs ...you should put your seat belt on! Isabella Swan: Look, You gotta give me some answers. Edward Cullen: Yes. No. To get to the other side. Uh, 1.77245... Isabella Swan: I don't want to know what the square root of pi is. Edward Cullen: You knew that? Isabella Swan: Did you follow me? Edward Cullen: I...I feel very protective of you. Isabella Swan: So you followed me. Edward Cullen: I was trying to keep a distance unless you needed my help and then I heard what those low-lives were thinking. Isabella Swan: Wait. You say you heard what they were thinking? Isabella Swan: So what you...you read minds? Edward Cullen: I can read every mind in this room apart from yours. There's...Money. Sex. Money. Sex. Cat...And then you, nothing. That's very frustrating. Isabella Swan: Is there something wrong with me? Edward Cullen: See...I tell you I can read minds and you think there's something wrong with you? Isabella Swan: What is it? Edward Cullen: I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore. Isabella Swan: Then don't. Isabella Swan: You're impossibly fast and strong. Your skin is pale white and ice cold. Your eyes change color...and sometimes you speak like, like yTwilight Quotesou're from a different time. You never eat or drink anything. You don't go out in the sunlight. How old are you? Edward Cullen: Seventeen. Isabella Swan: How long have you been seventeen? Edward Cullen: A while. Isabella Swan: I know what you are... Edward Cullen: Say it, out loud, say it. Isabella Swan: Vampire. Edward Cullen: Are you afraid? Isabella Swan: No. Isabella Swan: It's like diamonds...you're beautiful. Edward Cullen: Beautiful? This is the skin of a killer, Bella...I'm a killer. Isabella Swan: I don't believe that. Edward Cullen: That's because you believe the lie. The camouflage. I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Every thing about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell. As if I would need any of that...as if you could out run me...as if you could fight me off. I'm designed to kill. Isabella Swan: I don't care. Edward Cullen: I've killed people before. Isabella Swan: It doesn't matter. Edward Cullen: I wanted to kill you. I've never wanted a human's blood so much in my life. Isabella Swan: I trust you. Edward Cullen: Don't. Edward Cullen: My family, we're different from others of our kind. We only hunt animals. We've learned to control out thirst but it's you, your scent, it's like a drug to me. You're like you're my own personal brand of heroin. Isabella Swan: Why did you hate me so much when we met? Edward Cullen: I did, only because of wanting you so badly. I still don't know if I can control myself. Isabella Swan: I know you can. Edward Cullen: I can't read your mind. You have to tell me what you're thinking. Isabella Swan: That I'm afraid. Edward Cullen: Good. Isabella Swan: I'm not afraid of you. I'm only afraid of losing you, like you're going to disappear. Edward Cullen: You don't know how long I've waited for you. Edward Cullen: And so the lion fell in love with the lamb. Isabella Swan: What a stupid lamb. Edward Cullen: What a sick, masochistic lion. Isabella Swan: narrating About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him, and I didn't know how dominant that part might be, that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. Isabella Swan: You know everybody's staring? Edward Cullen: Not that guy...uh...no he just looked. I'm breaking all the rules now anyway. Since I'm going to hell... arm around Bella jumps down off the roof of Bella's truck Isabella Swan: Could you act human? Okay, I have neighbors. Edward Cullen: I'm gonna take you to my place tomorrow. dent in Bella's truck back into correct place Isabella Swan: Thanks... Er, wait, like with your family? Edward Cullen: Yeah. Isabella Swan: Wh...what if they don't like me? Edward Cullen: So you're worried, not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you? laughs Isabella Swan: I'm glad I amuse you. Billy Black: Bella Actually we came to visit your flat-screen. First Mariners game of the season. Plus Jacob here kept bugging me to see you again. First, plus Jacob here keeps bugging me about seeing you again. Jacob Black: Great, Dad. Thanks. Billy Black: Just keepin' it real, son. Edward Cullen: What did you expect? Coffins and dungeons and moats? Isabella Swan: No, not the moats. Edward Cullen: Not the moats. Rosalie Hale: Is she even Italian? Emmett Cullen: Her name is Bella. Dr. Carlisle Cullen: I'm sure she'll love it no matter what. Rosalie Hale: Get a whiff of that. Rosalie Hale: Here comes the human. Edward Cullen: Just ignore Rosalie. I do. Rosalie Hale: Yeah! Let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us. Isabella Swan: I would never tell anybody anything. Dr. Carlisle Cullen: She knows that. Emmett Cullen: Yeah, well the problem is...you two have gone public now so... Esme Cullen: Emmett! Rosalie Hale: No, she should know. The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly. Isabella Swan: Badly as in...I become the meal. at the graduation caps on the wall Isabella Swan: Graduation caps? Edward Cullen: Uh yeah. It's a private joke. We matriculate a lot. Edward Cullen: Uh, yeah this is my room. Isabella Swan: No bed? Edward Cullen: Ah no I don't, I don't sleep. Isabella Swan: Ever? Edward Cullen: No, not at all. Isabella Swan: Ok, hmmm. Boy you have so much music, what were you listening to? Edward Cullen: It's Debussy. Isabella Swan: Clair de Lune is great. Edward Cullen: What? Isabella Swan: I can't dance Edward Cullen: Hmm...Well, I could always make you. Isabella Swan: I'm not scared of you. Edward Cullen: laughs Well you really shouldn't have said that. Edward Cullen: You better hold on tight, spider monkey. up tree Edward Cullen: Do you trust me? Isabella Swan: In theory... Edward Cullen: Then close your eyes. to next tree and climbs to top making Bella gasp Edward Cullen: What? Isabella Swan: This isn't real. This kind of stuff just doesn't exist. Edward Cullen: It does in my world. Mike Newton: You and Cullen huh? nods Mike Newton: I don't like it. He looks at you like...you're something to eat. a plate to the author of 'Twilight', Stephanie Meyer Cora: Here's your veggie plate, Stephanie. Isabella Swan: How did you get in here? Edward Cullen: The window. Isabella Swan: Do you do that a lot? Edward Cullen: Just the past couple of months. I like watching you sleep. It's ah, it's kind of fascinating to me. Edward Cullen: Um...I just wanna try one thing. Edward Cullen: Just stay very still...don't move. Edward Cullen: I can't ever lose control with you. Emmett catches the baseball by climbing a tree Rosalie Hale: My monkey man! Bella as they sense the trackers arriving Edward Cullen: Put your hair down. Rosalie Hale: scoffing Like that'll help. I can smell her from across the field. Victoria: I'm the one with the wicked curve ball. Jasper Hale: Oh well I think we can handle that. Bella's scent from across the field James: Ah...you brought a snack. Edward Cullen: James is a tracker. The hunt is his obsession, I read his mind and my reaction in the filed set him off. I just made this his most exciting game ever. He's never gonna stop! Charlie Swan: Did he hurt you? Isabella Swan: No. Charlie Swan: Break up with you or something? Isabella Swan: No, I-I broke up with him. Charlie Swan: I thought you liked him? Isabella Swan: Yeah, that's why...that's why I have to leave. I don't want this. I have to go home. Charlie Swan: Home...your mom is not even in Phoenix. Isabella Swan: She'll come home. I'll call her from the road. Charlie Swan: You're not going to drive home right now. You can sleep on it. If you still feel like going in the morning, I'll take you to the airport. Isabella Swan: N-No I want to drive, it will give me more time to think. And if I get really tired, I'll pull into a motel. I promise. Charlie Swan: Look, Bella, I know I'm not that much fun to be around, but I can change that. We can do more stuff together. Isabella Swan: Like what? Like watch baseball on the flat screen? Eat at the diner every night? Steak and cobbler. Dad, that's you, that's not me. Charlie Swan: Bella, come on. I-I just got you back. Isabella Swan: Yeah, and you know if I don't get out now, I'll just be stuck here like mom. Edward asks her to put on Bella's coat to distract James Rosalie Hale: Why? What is she to me? Dr. Carlisle Cullen: Rosalie Bella is with Edward. She's a part of this family now, and we protect our family. Edward Cullen: Bella you are my life now. Isabella Swan: narrating I can't bring myself to regret the decisions that brought me face to face with death...they also brought me to Edward. James: That's my favorite part. You were a stubborn child, weren't you? to Bella, after breaking her leg in the ballet studio James: Tell Edward how much it hurts! Tell him to avenge you! Tell him! TELL HIM! James: You're alone...because you're faster than the others. But not stronger. Edward Cullen: I'm strong enough to kill you. hand on Edward's shoulder when Edward is attacking James Dr. Carlisle Cullen: Son. Enough. Remember who you are. Bella needs you. Dr. Carlisle Cullen: Try to suck the venom out. Edward Cullen: You know I won't be able to stop! Dr. Carlisle Cullen: Then find the will to stop or choose. She only has minutes left. Edward Cullen: I'll make it go away, Bella. I'll make it go away. Edward is sucking the venom and blood out of Bella Dr. Carlisle Cullen: Edward, stop. Her blood is clean. You're killing her. Edward stop. Stop. Find the will. Isabella Swan: narrating Death is peaceful, easy. Life is harder. out to Edward at the hospital Isabella Swan: We can't be apart. You can't leave me! Edward Cullen: I'm here. Isabella Swan: Ok just don't...you just can't stay stuff like that to me. Ever. Edward Cullen: Where else am I gonna go? leans in to kiss her forehead Edward Cullen: I leave you alone for two minutes and the wolves descend. Edward Cullen: See? You're dancing. Edward Cullen: So that's what you dream about? Being a monster? Isabella Swan: I dream about being with you forever. Edward Cullen: Is it not enough just to have a long and happy life with me? Isabella Swan: Yeah, for now... lines Isabella Swan: No one will surrender tonight, but I won't give in. I know what I want. Category:Blog posts